When The Sins Are Laid Bare
by Dac13
Summary: The end of Lykos Falran's world has begun. Faced with the death of his race and stuck with three defective clones, his lightsaber and a single scavenger ship, he must adapt in this new world or perish.


All trappings, variations and people of the star wars universe belong to Lucas or whoever made it-except my characters and personal ships/weapons, of course. Enjoy the story and R&R!

For most, the infamous Order 66 was a time of confusion, uneasiness and rebellion. For the Jedi, it was utter terror and betrayal mixed into a deadly combination. My name is Lykos Falran and I am one of the few survivors of that horrible time. The time our loyal troopers, the clones we fondly bonded with as we fought, bled and died along side them. We were allies and friends, the T-shaped visors brought comfort and renewing vigor as did the cerulean blaster bolts speeding to blast apart any and all who threatened us. Now they held the promise of searing death, of betrayal and the genocide of the Jedi Order...the beginning of the end...and the extinction of my world.

This is our story...the story of three clones, a padawan, and the most beat up piece of crap ship in existence.

Chapter 1-Investigation and Realization

If someone asked me what my thoughts were on the temple, they would get old, boring and stuffy. And that's what it basically was, just a temple full of force users and the vast library, along with cafeterias, housing rooms and the sparring chambers. Huge statues of Jedi long dead rose up from the ground around the temple like marble guardians with their lightsabers raised in various battle positions. The halls were long, shades of brown and impossibly high. No windows were closed, yet the smog and cold seemed to avoid the temple like the plague, in itself a blessing. The cafeterias themselves were reflections of the hallways, being, again, vast and high ceilinged. several other rooms crowded the spacious temple that I have not yet seen-as a padawan here, I had memorized nearly all of the entrances and exits, including the pathways and various centers near my quarters, but I still had a portion of the temple to go. I myself was currently lying on my mattress, looking out from my window and gazing at the Coruscanti lights that dotted the vast city world like stars. Having finished my lessons on the mechanics of a Nurellian turbine regularly used in the police cruisers patrolling the city-world my master, Kalarn Malakarv, dismissed me to our shared quarters to make something edible. my cooking skills weren't the best of my traits but we generally got by-well, most of the time...anyway, I had finished cooking some time ago and was now waiting patiently for my master to get home.

"Where is that lazy coot? Haven't seen him in..." I trailed off to look at my watch, "two hours! Where could he be this time of night?" having been apprenticed to Kalarn for most of my youth, the knowledge that he hadn't drank a single bottle of alcohol in his life made his nightly outings either business or mild time off at one of the restaurants. Sliding the sheets off and pulling my robes up I strode through my door, grabbing my lightsaber as an afterthought, and quickly exited and locked the door. Asking a few passing apprentices and knights patrolling or wandering around if they had seen Kalarn, they replied they hadn't seen head or tail of my master; and being a reptilian species over nine feet tall, it was unlikely anyone would have missed him. Moving on I noticed a tension in the air, as if they were wary of something or someone. Dismissing it I made my way to the garage and hopped onto my speeder, activating the tracker in his comm. Of course being a stickler for keeping his personal items hidden away in his robe made it easy to find him. What was surprising was that it showed he was coming in on a republic cruiser at about 10:34 at night; meaning he was either at an important meeting or something else was going on. My curiosity getting the best of me I ignited the speeder and headed for the republic military spaceport whilst breaking every speeding law there was. I was in no mood to explain myself; I had trained with my master just that afternoon and how he'd wound up on a republic cruiser in such a (for him) short amount of time was baffling.

Gliding to one of the gate posts, the tense clone nodded briefly and opened the gate. As soon as it opened I sped through...not noticing the guard briefly but urgently talking on his comm. The spaceport was mostly flat, peppered with refuel and resupply stations along with the anti air guns standard in a war. The cruiser glided over the ramps and docks before landing on a clear area named G-3. Screwing procedure I contacted the ship's admiral and informed him I would be making my way up to see if my master was there. It was foolish, thinking back on it, to believe they would let a padawan onto a cruiser for seemingly no reason. But I was naive, proud and had no clue of the horror I would witness not long from now. Receiving a brief and cold confirmation I flew the speeder into the docking bay, landed and jumped out. The second I did, however, I noticed a little party had gathered. Turning around, slightly embarrassed if my master would scold me in front of the troopers, I turned around and promptly stared into the barrel of a raised heavy rifle.

"Jedi, you just landed in the wrong hangar."


End file.
